Maestro
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Alfred sólo podía ser su pupilo y Arthur su maestro, no había espacio ni lugar para más.


Maestro – **Uhuru-Chan**

**Advertencias:** Drama? en una época antigua no identificada? / Tampoco sé si es UkUs o UsUk¿ambos?

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, Himaruya.

Capitulo único.

No debió. Enamorarse de él estaba prohibido, y Arthur se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Y se arrepentía a diario de haberse casado tan joven, y se arrepentía aún más de haber aceptado aquel matrimonio por interés que había arreglado su familia, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar su realidad y sus responsabilidades. Suspiró cansado.

Volteó en la cama para mirarlo dormir. Alfred era perfecto, no había otra manera de describirlo. Arthur lo amaba tanto.

Pasó su mano izquierda por el suave cabello dorado del menor. Alfred suspiró y entreabrió sus ojos, saliendo lentamente de su sopor. Sonrió una vez que hubo reconocido la mano que le acariciaba y su sonrisa pareció opacar a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

-Artie. –Murmuró, feliz y esbozando una sonrisa. Anoche había sido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Al fin, después de tantos rechazos por parte del mayor, Alfred había sido capaz de hacerlo olvidar sus limitaciones por un momento y sólo concentrarse en lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Buenos días.-Saludó el mayor, acercándose a dejar un corto beso en los labios de su amante antes de levantarse. Ya era tarde, el día debía continuar.

-¡Excelentes!-Ronroneó Alfred, atrapando a su maestro en el proceso y devolviéndolo a su lugar en la cama.-Nooo, quédate conmigo.

-Debo irme, Alfred.

-Vamos, tenemos la casa para nosotros hasta las cinco. –Insistió el menor, algo desesperado.- ¿Sólo me usas y me dejas a la mañana siguiente?

-Sabes que no es así.

Arthur abrazó a Alfred y le calló con un apasionado beso. Quizás podía olvidarse de sus responsabilidades por un poco más, de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Te amo. –Dijo Alfred entre una risa no tan feliz, aferrándose a su profesor.

-Yo también te amo, precioso.

Alfred sonrió ante la palabra usada para referirse a él y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Arthur.

-¿Lo pensaste?-Preguntó Alfred, cambiando a un semblante serio.

Arthur hizo un gesto amargo. Sí, lo había pensado, y no, no podían.

-No pongas esa cara, Arthur.- Comenzó Alfred. –Por favor, no me rechaces otra vez, te necesito.

-Mis hijas también me necesitan, amor.-Rebatió Arthur, cerrando sus ojos para no ver la expresión de su amante.

-Yo… lo sé, pero…

-Sin peros.

Arthur se puso de pie, zafándose del intenso agarre de su pupilo, recogió su ropa y se encaminó hacia la puerta. ¿De qué servía mentirse hasta las cinco?, de todos modos tendrían que enfrentar la realidad, nada cambiaba si era más temprano o tarde. Debía irse y Alfred debía quedarse, eso era lo único real.

-¡Arthur!

-Lo siento, Alfred.

- ¡No me dejes!, ¡Arthur!

Le oyó gritar desgarradoramente. No debió voltear, pero no podría soportar el dolor de haberse marchado sin haberlo consolado, aunque sea por última vez.

Alfred tenía innumerables lágrimas cayendo por su joven rostro. Estaba sentado, desnudo, en medio de las desordenadas sabanas de su cama. Gimoteó desesperadamente al ver que su amante se volteaba a verlo y se puso de pie con rapidez.

-No… me dejes solo, por favor, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –Dijo, acercándose al mayor en medio de sollozos.

-Alfred, sabíamos que este día llegaría…

-¡No!, ¡No!

Alfred se aferró a Arthur, llorando desconsoladamente. No era justo. Ella no lo merecía, Arthur necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera y lo hiciera feliz. Arthur debía quedarse tranquilo y feliz en América, con él, disfrutando de sus días entre bailes, cenas y juegos. Arthur no necesitaba de una depresiva casona en Inglaterra, ni de una familia de la que nunca quiso ser parte.

-Te enviaré cartas y…

-¡Eso no me sirve!-Gritó Alfred, alejándose del mayor. -¿Por qué me haces esto, Arthur?, ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento. –Murmuró Arthur, mirándole a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Alfred llorando con su rostro tapado por ambas manos y Arthur de pie, derrotado y arrepentido. Nunca debió haber cedido a los encantos del menor.

-Lo siento, –Repitió.- encontrarás a alg…

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡No me digas eso!

-Alfred…

-¡No!

Arthur frunció el ceño y suspiró. No podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Buscó el resto de su ropa que había sido olvidada el día anterior en la pasión del momento. Alfred se sentó en la orilla de la cama y siguió llorando amargamente, emitiendo alaridos de dolor y moviéndose por los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Arthur le miró una vez vestido y no pudo evitar llorar él también, porque le había hecho promesas que no podría cumplir y por haber capturado su joven corazón en vano.

Arthur se acercó hasta quedar de rodillas frente al menor, acariciando sus muslos con adoración. Alfred siguió llorando en sus manos, sin detenerse para mirar a quien ya era su ex – profesor.

-No llores más, Alfred, por favor.

Alejó las manos de la cara de su pupilo y lo besó repetidas veces por todo el rostro, intentando calmarlo. Alfred sólo repetía su nombre una y otra vez, sin lograr detener su llanto.

-¡No es justo!, ¡No es justo!

-Amor…

-¡Yo te necesito!, ¡Yo!-Gimoteó Alfred. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo cuando su corazón dolía tanto.-Arthur…

-No, mi niño, eres joven, no necesitas a alguien como yo. –Explicó Arthur, acariciando el rostro de Alfred.

-Voy a esperarte- Dijo el menor, repentinamente y con dificultad a causa del hipo que había comenzado a aquejarle.- ¿Volverás?, ¿Verdad?

-Alfred…

-¡Tienes que volver!, ¡Lo prometiste!

-Sí, amor.

-Bien, si… te esperaré.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Al parecer aquello había logrado calmar un poco al menor. Alfred lo abrazó una vez más, intentando calmarse.

-Te echaré mucho de menos, Artie.

-Lo sé, amor, yo también te extrañaré mucho.

Alfred asintió y besó a su amante con desesperación.

-Ya es tarde.

Alfred se alejó y miró hacia el piso. No podía hacer nada, pero tuvo la esperanza de que Arthur aceptaría huir con él. Lejos de la ciudad, donde nadie podría juzgarlos y podrían ser felices, juntos, pero sólo había sido un sueño.

-Cuídate y búscate a una señorita que te quiera, ¿Entendido?

Alfred asintió nuevamente. Mentiras, ninguna de sus posibles prometidas lo quería. Alfred era el "tonto, mal educado e infantil", pero tenía dinero, y eso si les gustaba. No a Arthur. Alfred lo miró y sonrió con tristeza. Pero a él no podía elegirlo.

-Adiós, amor.

Arthur le dio un último beso y se marchó de la habitación. Se marchó hacia los brazos de su esposa y sus hijas en Inglaterra, se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Alfred comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin hallar consuelo en las siguientes horas en las que estuvo encerrado en su habitación, ni en los meses que siguieron después de aquello, ni en los años que pasaron volando.

Arthur nunca volvió a buscarlo, y Alfred siempre supo que así sería, pero de todos modos siguió esperando.

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo triste y salió esto, qué sé sho.

Si te gusto, bien, si no, lo siento?, sólo lo escribí por escribir, extraño escribir ;(

Tengo otro OS de 20 y algo páginas y no puedo acabarlo porque no se me ocurre cómo poner el final. Mi vida es triste. (Ni mencionar _cierto_ fic abandonado)

Como sea, Bye!


End file.
